Happy Wife, Happy Life
by StevieUniverse
Summary: A married life is always complicated, especially for Beastboy and Raven. There's more drama than usual, more surprises and definitely more romance. Rated T, may be changed to M for later chapters. Cover picture by Limey404
1. A Married Life

Hey y'all! This is a continuation of my BBrae week story, No One Is More Perfect Than You. IF you haven't read it I suggest you do that now, or none of this will make sense ;)This story is all about the struggles of a married life, hope you enjoy! Before I go, I know Teen Titans Go! Isn't very good but I want you to watch an episode called Rocks and Water, it's got A LOT of BBrae in it! And a new couple, not gonna tell you who it is ;) anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I wouldnt be writing fanfiction now would I?

An all too familiar couple were seated next to each other in the main room. It had been about a week since the wedding. Not much has happened since then, that's if you think Robin proposing to Starfire wasn't a big deal. Yep, he finally got the guts, hard to believe I know. Beastboy and Raven were happier than ever, even if they did have the occasional fight, everything worked out in the end.

"You know what Rae? I'm getting used to this married life." Beastboy stated, Raven looked up from her book, its cover was old and torn, with golden engraving down the spine. A small smile could be seen from under her hood,

"Really." She said her normal monotone voice taking her hood down. Ever since Raven and Beastboy had their first kiss, Ravens emotions were showing more. She could actually say and do normal things without something blowing up, which of course Beastboy was very fond of. He used it to his advantage, which of course was mainly getting her to laugh at his jokes. But nonetheless it's an achievement to him.

"Yeah, it's not actually that bad." He snaked his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her forehead. She frowned placing her book down and crossing her arms, staring at Beastboy, a slight look of anger covering her face.

"What does that supposed to mean?" The empath questioned.

"Nothing! Nothing, I promise." He muttered, eyes wide. Raven blushed a little before sinking back into his chest. Beastboy smiled to himself, grabbing ahold of Ravens delicate body and hugging her tightly. After a while Beastboy spoke, "You do know there's a bed in our room waiting to be slept on? 'Cause I'm pretty tired," He looked down at the girl in his arms, she'd fallen asleep. Beastboy smiled at gently picked her up being careful not to wake her up.

He made his way down the hallway and stopped at their room. Yes, their room. It was Ravens before it got given a makeover, a new kings size bed was placed there and the walls were painted baby blue. It still sported a lot of Ravens old things, which Besstboy didn't mind. As long as he kept his multiple comic books lined up along the walls, and various other items. Beastboys old room had turned into a spare bedroom. Nothing much was changed though, apart from Beastboys bunk bed being replaced with and actual double bed and the stentch of tofu and dirty underwear was no more. That was something Raven hated, so much to Beastboys dismay, had learned to clean up after himself. So ultimately their room was spotless, minding the occasional book or sock laying around.

...

Raven woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm. Robins voice rung throughout the tower.

"Titans! Trouble!"

She turned to her husband, who was groaning. She looked over to the clock, it read 8am. She as well groaned and slowly got up, she noticed that she was wearing her pajamas even though she didn't put them on. She looked over to Beastboy, he too had only his pajama pants on. She pushed the thought aside and started to get dressed, as did Beastboy and without uttering a single word both rushed toward the main room and stopped at the sight of the rest of team.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked, Cyborg took one look at their distressed faces and started to laugh.

"Dude! We just wanted to get you out of bed!" He cackled, Beastboy gave an unamused look and moaned,

"Ugh! Dude I could have slept in for like..." He stopped and started to count his fingers. "...I don't know, a few more hours!"

"Chill, the party's tonight remember?" Cyborg said turning to the kitchen.

"Uh, what party?" Raven asked,

"You know, the party being held here tonight? Everyones coming? Have to bring a date or your not allowed in party?" Robin said, looking oddly at Raven. "I told you all last week."

"Nope. You didn't." Raven stated.

"Well you mustn't have been listening," Robin glared, "Anyway, assuming you'll be taking Beastboy I'm sure he'd like it if you bought a nice dress."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Beastboy grinned, as Raven crosses her arms.

"Fine. Uh, Starfire..." She gulped, why was this so hard? "Would you...liketotakemeshopping?"

"Sorry what was that friend Raven, I could not understand." Starfire said looking innocent as ever, Raven sighed.

"Would you like to take me shopping?" She cringed, very rarely would she go to the mall, let alone with Starfire.

"Oh I would love to! We must go immediately!" She smiled pulling Raven out the door, Beastboy smiled and waved, Raven frowned at him.

"Be safe my love!" Beastboy yelled.

...

Raven groaned as Starfire pulled we through endless amounts of shops, in which nothing she liked. Everything was pink, and if not pink then fluor (AN spelling?) green.

"Starfire can we go somewhere else?" Raven asked rubbing her temples, "This place is giving me a headache."

"But friend Raven, you have said that about every store of clothing we have gone in. Please just let us look throug this last one." Starfire sighed, Raven looked into her eyes, big and wet like a puppy dogs. No doubt she had learned that off Beastboy.

"Alright, fine." Rsven said and Stardire squeaked and dragged her to the changing rooms. As Raven entered she was bombarded with dresses to try on, each one similar to the last.

"Um, Starfire? Can I have a different color dress? Like maybe purple, blue or something?" Raven asked,

"Oh, of course!" She replied happily before scurrying off to find another dress. A few minutes later she returned,

"I am sorry friend Raven, this dress is not purple nor blue but I believe you will find it to be most pleasing." Starfise said passing the dress through the curtain. It was a long red dress, that would certainly hit the floor if Raven put it on. It had no straps and had a sweet little black belt to go right under where the breast would be. It was absolutely stunning, she put it on and admired herself in the mirror.

"S-Starfire, this is beautiful. Thankyou..." Raven cheered.

"Oh I am most happy! May you step out so I can see?" She asked, rad Raven did Starfiee was overjoyed immediately scooping the girl up and pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Starfire...air..." Raven gasped, Stardiee put her down and apologized. "How much does it cost?" Starfire took a look at the tag on the back of the dress and gasped.

"$525" She stated,

"What!" Raven yelled just a little bit to loud.

"No! Do not worry, where I found it had a sign above. I believe it said $100 off?"

"Ah, ok. I guess that makes it a little bit better. I'm sure Robin won't mind."

...

"Ugh! Where are the girls!" Cyborg complained,

"Right here." Raven said stepping through a portal with Starfire making the three boys jump and Robin drop the decorations he was hanging.

"What took you so long!" Beastboy yelled, "This better be a pretty good dress." Raven frowned and Starfire stood looking confused.

"We found the perfect dress for Raven! Although it did cost quite a lot..."

"Like, how much?" Robin questioned.

"425 earth dollars!" Starfire said but immediately regretted it when araven hand was slapped over her mouth, preventing her from talking.

"4...4..425!" Cyborg stuttered, as the rest of the boys mouths dropped.

Hey! So thats it! Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! PleaseTell me what you thought of it in the reviews! Next chapter should be the dance, Thanks again! Bye!


	2. The Dance, the Gays and the Kiss

Hey everybody! I know, I know, J should be working of We Can Grt Through This, but I don't want to! I've dying to write another of this, so hopefully you enjoy! And thankyou those of you who reviewed! Especially the first guest, you made me smile so much! And its good to see people apprecaite my sense of humor! Also, please of you haven't already check out the first part to this story, No One Is More Perfect Than You, it's got drama and humor! So please do so! Shout out to all you Pewdiepie lovers! (look him up. NOW.)

"Raven, you done in there yet?" Beastboy asked through their bedroom door, it slid open revealing Raven in her red dress. Her lips were a dark red and a hint of black eyeliner surrounding her violet eyes.

"W-wow.." Beastboy stuttered, "Raven, you look amazing!" He smiled taking her arm in his and walking down to the main room,

"Thankyou." She mumbled, as they entered. Decorations of white and red hung along the walls, and a food table was placed at the end of the room, waves of fresh pies, cakes and even a little bit of alcohol danced under their noses, both smelling a mixture of sweet, and sour. Robin and Starfire were waiting paitently at the elevator doors, waiting for guest to arrive while Cyborg was across the far side of the room setting up a boombox, he turned his head at the sound of footsteps and greeted the two,

"Hey guys! Wow, Raven you look great, can't say the same for BB though," He smed cautiously, Beastboy scowled, he was wearing a black shirt and pants, although the shirt was messily untucked, had the sleeves rolled up and half the buttons we undone, exposing quite a bit of his chest. In general it looked qui good on Beastboy, despite him looking untidy.

"Come Cy! It's not like you look any better," Beastboy muttered, Cyborg wore a white shirt and black pants and tie, but to the opposite to Beastboy he actually looked smart.

"At least I'm neat," Cyborg laughed, Beastboy ingnored him and he and Raven walked over to where Stardire and Robin were, checking the guest list. Starfire sported a pink drilling dress that ended just above the knees, it was covered in white embrodary of flowers and all sorts, Robin though, wore a simple black tux. Beastboy wondered if that had been the one he wore to his 'date' with Kitten all those years ago.

"Hello friends!" Starfire smiled, "You look most wonderful this evening!"

"Thanks Star!" Beastboy smiled a toothy grin, before spotting a guest list in Robins hands. He immediately took it,

"Hey can I borrow this? Thanks." Robin growled, but stopped when he turned to Starfire who was giggling and smiled.

"Beastboy!" Raven snapped, he took no notice and started to read, quite difficultly might I remind you, with Robins squiggles for writing.

_Robin and Starfire_

_Beastboy and Raven_

_Cyborg and Bumblebee_

_Jinx and Kid Flash_

_Mas and his girlfriend (?)_

_Menos and his,_

_Jericho and Cole_

_Speedy and Aqualad ?!_

"Wait a minut, what!" Beastboy screeched, eyes wide. Reading over and over again until he was absolutely sure he wasnt hallucinating, Raven took Robins list of Beastboys hands, he stood in shock, followed by Raven.

"What! Fish boys going out with the 'ladies man'! Oh I'm going to get A LOT out of this one!" Raven laughed histerially, you must keep in mind that even though Racen had complete control over her powers now, it still was rare for he to laugh THIS loudly, so you could imagine the look on Robins face.

"They called me over the communicator yesterday, all though the didnt look at the slightest bit happy, and I could hear Bee laughing in the background. But, if they're gay, I'm all for it." Robin stated, snatching his list back from Raven.

"Not like we aren't going to tease first though," Beastboy said wriggling the eyebrows and rubbing his hands together, in the most evil way.

"Friends, even if they do feel romantic feeling towards each other. I do not think we should do the 'making fun' of them. Although there was this one time, with Speedy, where Robin and I-" Starfire said softly,

"Ok! Thats enough Star! The guests will be here soon!" Robin smiled nervously, ushering Beastboy and Raven out of the way of the elevator.

...

A half an hour later every one had arrived, everyone but Speedy and Aqualad. Robin and Starfire still stood patiently at the door, making a promise they'd leave and join the party if tet didn't show up in ten minutes. Dance music played in the background, with nearly all the couples on the dance floor, with the exception of Kid Flash and Jinx, who looked very angry and was trying to pull her boyfriend away from all the snacks.

"Oh! Come on babe! I'm only getting started!" Kid Flash shoved another piece of cake in his mouth,

"Wally! You've eaten half the table!" Jinx complained pulling at his collar.

"And it's only the entree!"

Beastboy spun Raven around pulling her in so his arm was wrapped around her, he purred wriggling his eyebrows, yet again.

"What are you thinking?" Raven smirked, looking into her husbands beautiful green eyes.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how much fun we are having." As the song ended a very grumpy Speedy and Aqualad entered, both wearing suits, Speedy with an orange tie and Aqualad with a blue tie. Once Bee saw them she was on the floor laughing, while others were silently snickering to themselves.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Robin greeted, Starfire smiling gleefully as the two stepped out of the elevator. Speedy growled, glaring at Robin then Aqualad. Raven locked eyes with him, just for a second then pulling away. She did not need Aqualad to potentially ruin this night for her, she was married and he'd have to accept that. She looked up at Beastboy, who hadn't seemed to notice, she leaned up and kisses his cheek softly making his head turn to her, smiling uncontrollably.

"What..was that for?" He asked holding back a laugh, she shrugged her shoulders, when suddenly Beastboy caught her by surprise and swept her off her feet smothering her in kisses.

"Gar!" She giggled, making a few heads turn in their direction, including Aqualads, who looked liked he was going to explode. He cared for Raven, but had stuck through this for 2 years, hating very time they were mentioned, or just Beastboy for that matter. He missed her chance, before they got together Raven had actually liked him,

...

About ten minutes later t was time for what Starfire called a fun game, not for Racen though. Basically you had to pick 3 names out of a hat and danced with them each for ten minutes, which also meant you couldn't pick your date out, much to Speeds relief, it had turned out the both had come together because of a dare Bee had told them to do, and sine they didn't already have dates they did it, only for the promise of a new pair of was phones for Speedy and a request from Aqualad to not eat fish for two weeks.

"Ok friends! We will now star the game! First up, Robin!" Starfire squealed as Robinstepped forward pulling out Bee, Cole and Raven. Everyone eventually took their turn, when it ended with Beastboy, Aqualad and Raven to go.

"Friend Beastboy, it is your turn now!" Starfire yelled, he strode up looking quite confident, Bumblebee and Starfire had already pulled his name out so he only had one more choice,

"Jinx," He stated quite happily, giving the pink haired girl a glance.

"Raven!" She walked up, unsure, she was already dancing with Speedy and Robin, what's all the other names had been picked leaving only one left.

"Aqualad," She scowled, facing Beastboy with an I'm sorry face, before finding Speedy and starting the first dance, placing her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. Looking nervously around the room Raven spotted Beastboy dancing happily with Bee,

"You okay?" Speedy asked as the music started, giving a genuine smile,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just don't want to dance with fish brain over there,"

"Do you want to go talk about it, in the hallway of course." She nodded, leaving with Speedy,

"I just don't know what to do, I mean, Aqualad hates Beastboy, and loves me,"

"It will be alright, your a married woman, he can't do anything to you," He stated as she giggled a bit,

"Thankyou Roy, but I know he still likes me," She said, looking to the ground

"Raven," Speedy said lifting her head up, "Your beautiful, I can see why..." She looked deep into his mask, leaning upwards until their lips collided, both knowing it was so wrong, but pulling each other in tightly, kissing roughly, furiously even. Speedy stopped pulling away, finally realizing what he'd just done, slamming a hand over his mouth staring wide eyed at the girl in front of him,

"R-Raven, I'm sorry! Oh my god what did I just do!" Soeedy apologized pulling at his hair, she too snapped into reality,

"Nobody needs to know about this okay? Especially not Beastboy!" She warned, he nodded,

"Raven? Speedy?"

Ok that's it! Please tell me in the reviews who you think the person that saw them kissing should be? I have a few ideas, and I'm really not sure which one to use! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	3. Just Friends, Nothing More

Hey I'm back! Did ya miss me? You did? Aww, Thankyou. Anyway, another chapter, enjoy!

"Raven? Speedy?" The two swung their heads up to met the gaze of Cyborg, frozen to his place. He had seemed to have dropped his can of soda, as it was on the ground, making a small puddle.

"Hey Cyborg! What's happening?" Speedy casually greeted, sliding out of Raven grasp and strolling over to their metal friend.

"You kissed Raven! Do you know how mad Beastboy is going to be when he finds out!"

"He isn't going to find out." Raven growled, "Or I will make sure I will be the one digging your grave, GOT IT!" She snapped, he nodded before quickly exiting back into the main room. She calmed down before speaking, "Just...just act like nothing happened please?"

"Ok,...look, Raven, I'm really sorry. I just got caught up in the moment and- ugh, just forget about it. Let's go."

"Roy-Speedy." She corrected herself, he sighed. "There can be no us, this ends now."

"I never said I wanted to be with you! Sure your beautiful and smart and- whatever- look...your like a sister to me, and surely I'm like your younger brother. I'd never think that way, well I would but-still! Just, don't think about it." Speedy said, saddenned a bit by his own words.

"Come on, first dance isn't over, I'd like to have some fun at this party!" She giggled taking his arm, they both returned dancing again, feeling the eyes of Cyborg on them, as the song ended Raven reached up and have Speedy a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thankyou, Roy." She smiled, before joining Robin to dance.

...

Robin and Raven shared a laugh, both dancing elegantly together.

"So your going to loosen up a bit before the wedding?" Raven giggled,

"Course not, I'll be more stressed than ever...after the wedding though, I think I can." Robin smiled, Raven lay her head on her fearless leaders shoulder. Both danced together silent for a while, until Raven started singing along to the song quietly but beautifully.

"On we match with a midnight song, we will light our way with our lanterns on. On we march till we meet the dawn, we will light our way with our lanterns on." Robin smiled listening to her sing, before joining in,

"On we march with a midnight song, we will light our way with our lanterns on. On we march till we meet the dawn, we will light out way with our lanterns on. In darkness I leave for a place I've never seen, it's been calling out to me, that is where I should be." Robin and Raven ended the song together, both laughing quietly to themselves,

"Your a great singer Raven," Robin said,

"Thankyou, so are you." She hugged him tightly, savouring every moment she had left before she would have to dance with Aqualad.

"Thankyou Raven," Robin smiled turning away to go dance with Bee.

...

"Hey Jinx!" Beastboy smiled, taking her hand in his.

"Hey Greenbean," She greeted,

"May I have this dance?" He bowed down, she giggled a bit.

"Why of course," She placed her hands around Beastboys neck as he placed his on her waist.

"You having a good time?" Beastboy asked,

"Apart from having Wally West as my date, its been great." She laughed,

"I can only imagine,"

"So, how's Raven?" Jinx snickered, Beastboy blushed.

"That is none of your business!" He yelled, which only resulted in her laughing,

"I wasn't referring to your sex life idiot!"

...

Raven pulled her arms awkwardly around Aqualads neck, as did he with her waist.

"Don't try anything." She scowled,

"Look, Raven. We are friends, your married and I accept that. Please can't we just have a good time without it being awkward?"

"I guess,"

"Raven, I'm over you," He lied, "Please?"

"Alright, but I swear to god if you-" Raven growled,

"I won't, I promise." He laughed, causing her to smile a little. Raven swayed her hips in time with the music and soon relaxed, realizing that the past was the past and Aqualad was over her. Oh how wrong she was,

...

As the song came to an end Jinx hugged Beastboy, closing her eyes as she did.

"I had fun Beastboy," She smiled kissing his cheek,

"Hehe, me too," He said returning the favor and pecking her cheek.

"Hey, wanna grab some food before it all goes? Knowing Wally it will be gone in under five seconds if we don't hurry."

"Sure." He laughed as Jinx took his hand, pulling him over to the table. "Ooh! Tofu! Thankyou Cyborg!" Beastboy yelled taking a bit and shoving it down, before taking another piece and holding it out to Jinx.

"No way!" She laughed, backing away. He followed her waving it in her face.

"Come on, it's good!" She shook her head, backing up against a wall.

"Well, I'm sorry but..." Beastboy pinched her arm causing her to gasp, he quickly put the tofu in her mouth.

"Hmm, this doesn't taste half bad." She smiled, mouth full.

"Put it away!" He laughed, turning his head away and holding his hands up in front of him.

...

"Thankyou for the dance Raven, I'm glad we can be friends." Aqualad said, as Raven suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug.

"No problem," She said, releasing herself from his grasp. "I uh better go find Beastboy..." And with that she left, leaving Aqualad pondering over what just happened.

"I thought you were my date!" Speedy yelled, walking in and placing his elbow to Aqualads shoulder and putting his body weight against him.

"Shut up Speedy."

...

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Raven growled, letting herself fall into Beastboy. Everyone sat down on the couch, all needing a rest after over two hours of dancing.

"Me too." Beastboy said placing an arm around his wife. She looked up, seeing Beastboys looking worse then he actually was before the party started.

"You know lipstick is covering your mouth." Raven giggled,

"Yeah I know, which is why you are going to help me get it off later."

"Don't get any ideas." She scowled, although not being completely serious.

"Oh come on, please?" He pleaded, looking down at Raven with big wet eyes, she kissed him roughly on the mouth, smirking as she did.

"There, now you've got some more,"

"So, anyone up for one last dance?" Robin asked, stroking Starfires hair.

"In a minute Rob." Cyborg said collapsing onto the couch next to Bee.

"I'm up for it, as long as you put Fireflies on." Raven smiled to Beastboys song choice, that was the song they used as their first dance, even though it was old, Raven loved it because it always reminded her of their wedding. Beastboy lead Raven onto the dance floor, soon followed by Robin and Starfire, Kid Flash and Jinx and Kole and Jericho.

As the song started Raven practically fell into Beastboys chest closing her eyes and dancing slowly, breathing in his scent, she smiled. Interlocking fingers, she looked up to her husband, kissing him sweetly on the mouth, with pure passion and lust. He pulled his hands away from hers and placed her on her hips, pulling her even closer and deeper into the kiss. Running a hand through his greasy hair Raven smiled into the kiss, which definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"I love you Mrs Logan," Beastboy smiled sincerely,

"I love you too Mr Logan." She giggled pulling him in for another kiss, this one even more powerful then the last. Beastboy pulled away and started to place kisses down her neck, eventually finding the one spot that made her go. He sucked on it earning a moan from Raven, which caused the others to look their way.

"Yo! Ya married couple, if you wanna continue in the bedroom, that would be nice." Cyborg yelled, a few of the boys laughed.

"Well then.." Beastboy smirked, leading Raven down the hallway, hearing Cyborg yell:

"Oh come on! I didn't mean it!" As they entered the bedroom, they immediately started kissing again, sitting down on the bed. Raven ran her hands over Beastboys chest, feeling his muscles as she went down. He chuckled, pushing her onto the bed so he was towering over her. Kissing her roughly again, he started to unzip her dress from the back, while she unbuttoned his shirt. Raven pushed Beastboy off her to slip her dress off, while Beastboy did the same with his shirt. Staring at Raven for a second Beastboy smiled,

"It's been a long time since I saw you like that," He purred inching closer,

"Only a week Garfield, and what about when I get changed?" She giggled,

"That doesn't count, different circumstances..." He smirked diving in for another kiss, taking Raven by surprise, taking his pants off as he did, leaving both in their underwear. The couple were interrupted by the alarm going off and Robin banging loudly on their door, although barely audible over the alarm.

"Beastboy! Raven! Get up! Theres a fire!" Robin yelled,

So, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that. I know not much of a cliffhanger but, whatever. You know what people should make, a shrugging the shoulders emoji, now that would be useful. Or maybe the I'm watch teen titans leave me alone face, yes. Tell me, what kind of emojis do you want made? Hehe, please review and I'll love you forever! Bye!


	4. Into The Blaze

Ok so, I just got the best idea for a new story, although I think it'll make sense if I put in here, so that should be coming in the next two chapters I hope! And it's a REALLY good idea, well I think so anyway. Enjoy!

"What!" Raven yelled, frantically jumping of the bed and quickly grabbing her mirror, wedding dress and a few different books.

"You need to get out now!" Robin screamed, Beastboy, taking charge of the situation, grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her out the door, just before she could reach to get her cloak. Surely enough, a blazing fire was coming down the hallway, stopping a few doors down. It roared, sparks flying, with flames of red, orange and yellow, each remaining titan cringing at the heat. Overhead sprinklers were kicking in and the sound of sizzling could be heard, although it would not be enough to contain the blaze.

"Come on! Let's go!" Beastboy yelled transforming into an eagle, followed by Raven who flew out an open window, just as Starfire came in, grabbing Robin by the arms and carrying him out. They all landed safely on the ground, all the other titans were there, each still wearing their clothes from the dance. Beastboy looked up to the tower and the whole left side of it was in flames, he then looked towards the crowd of people standing next to him, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Aqualad were back in the tower helping to put the fire out, as it was working just well enough to contain it until the fireman showed up.

Robin was holding Starfire in his arms who was sobbing uncontrollably, petting Silkie. Speedy had a hand on Jinx's shoulder, who looked in shock and worry, not just at the blaze but in fear of the others, especially Kid Flash. All the others just stood in awe, no one muttering a single word, which Beastboy was thankful of, as he and Raven were in their underwear and knew all the other titans knew what that meant. Speedy would have been the first one to crack a joke about it, but he wasn't in the mood, he was still trying to process all that had happened that night.

Beastboy looked back over to Raven, who was clutching onto herself, a single tear slipping out of her eye, he saw he fumble around with her wedding ring staring at it, lovingly. He looked down to his finger, it wasn't there. No, no, no, no, no! It wasnt possible! He quickly transformed into an eagle and soared to the top of the tower, ignoring the screams that came from below, he had to get that ring. Once he had managed to break open their bedroom window, he looked around, flames were practically begging to get into the room so he would have to be quick. He spotted the ring on the bedside table and ran over, grabbed it and placed it on his ring finger. He paused, staring at a photo of his mom and dad, picking it up, letting tears escape his eyes.

_"Mom! Dad! Look at me! I'm a tiger!"_ _A younger Beastboy yelled transforming_,

_"Very good Garfield!" a brunette woman clapped, smiling widely._

_"Just don't hurt yourself," A tall, muscular blonde man chuckled._

_"I won't Dad!" Beastboy chirped, running over and jumping into his Mothers arms, "Do you think one day I'll be able to turn into a dinosaur!" He squeaked,_

_"Maybe, honey, we'll see." His mother said pinching his nose, he cringed._

_"Mom, don't!" Beastboy whined,_

_"Aww, is wittle Garfield embarrassed?" His father teased rubbing his eyes, "Embarwassed of his parents?"_

_"Dad," He huffed crossing his arms an wiggling out of his mothers grasp, walking a few feet before being swept up into a big hug._

_"Your not getting away that easy," His Dad laughed tickling Beastboy in the ribs making him laugh,_

_"Daddy! S-stop!" He wheezed, laughing and struggling at the same time._

_"Leave my little Beastboy alone," Beastboys mother said, "I'm the only one that gets to tickle him!" She yelled, pouncing on the two boys leaving them all lying down next to other, engaged in a tickle war_

"Beastboy!" He heard a voice yell, standing in the doorway was none other than Kid Flash, "What are you doing! Get out!" Beastboy took the photo, transformed back into an eagle and flew back down to where Raven was standing.

"Beastboy!" She sobbed throwing her arms around him, "Why'd you go back? You could've been killed! Why would-" He silentenced her sliding the ring off his finger and showing it to her.

"I didn't want to lose the ring," He smiled, she leaned up kissing him lovingly on the lips, ignoring the groans that came from some others at the what shouldn't be a familiar sight.

...

"Alright team, here are your room numbers, as I cannot afford to get a seperate room for each you'll be sleeping with your dates." Robin announced handing out room keys,

"No, no, no, no! I am not sleeping with him, he snores!" Aqualad yelled poiniting a finger at Speedy,

"Me neither! He smells like the ocean! I can't have that!" He added,

"You two share a room, different beds, now get to sleep." Robin barked, heading down the hallway with Starfire, all the other couples quickly departing to their rooms as well, leaving Speedy, Aqualad, Beastboy and Raven.

"I'm not in the mood for sleeping." Raven stated,

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Beastboy asked, completely ignoring the two men standing next to him and slinging an arm around her.

"I don't know, maybe I'll read." She started to turn away, but Beastboy took ahold of her shoulders.

"Nope," He said popping the 'p',

"Well then, what do you want to do?" She purred, crossing her arms.

"You do know we never got to finish out little make out session?" He wriggled his eyebrows, smiling widely at the small blush that had formed on Ravens cheeks.

"You're bad," She huffed, "Let's go." Beastboy laughed, placing an arm around her waist and walking down the hallway to find their room.

"You know we're still half naked, we could.." Beastboys voice faded as they turned a corner.

...

"You still hung up about Raven?" Speedy asked, the two in seperate beds facing away from each other. Aqualad sighed,

"I love her but she's happy with Beastboy, I don't want to ruin that for her." He admitted,

"I know how you feel." Speedy chuckled,

"What does that mean?" Aqualad asked now sitting up,

"Ah, nothing don't worry about it, I just have some girl problems too." Speedy said, although his girl problems were with Raven, Aqualad didn't need to know that.

"Oh, with who?" He asked,

"Just this girl I met at the mall," he lied, "I really don't wanna date her but she's like the biggest fan of the titans ever!"

"Heh, got yourself a fangirl, nice!" Aqualad laughed,

"I'm joking, idiot." Speedy whispered under his breath pulling the blankets up closer to is body. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. After a few minutes Aqualad spoke up again,

"What did you mean by that?" He questioned standing up and crossing his arms, both boys only wearing their boxers, with the exception of Speedys mask. Aqualad towered over Speedy, although from his point of view it was hard to make out the look on Aqualads face, but assumed it was either angry or confused. Probably both,

"By what?" Speedy asked sleepily,

"That you were joking." Aqualad said, "What were you talking about?"

"Ugh, nothing Mr sea prince, go back to bed." He groaned,

"No. Tell me, I know your hiding something, you've been acting weird all day!" Aqualad said sternly, Speedy sat up using his arms to support him.

"It's personal and I'm not telling you, thats only for me and-" Speedy cursed silently to himself, realizing his mistake.

"So someone else is involved?" Aqualad asked, Speedy got up walking over to the door, opening it and exiting, with Aqualad in quick pursuit.

"Go away, Aqualad, I need some time to myself, seeing its 5 in the morning."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Aqualad growled, Speedy stopped at the elevator, pushing the down button he turned to Aqualad.

"No! My love life is none of your business!" Speedy yelled, his voice echoing down the hallway, the elevator opened with a ding and Speedy stepped inside. "I'm going to go have breakfast."

"What! Looking like that!" Aqualad laughed as the door closed. As he turned around he noticed a teenage girl staring at him oddly. Aqualad smiled nervously, waving a hand before skidding off into his room.

So random question, who would you pick to end up with Raven, Speedy or Aqualad? Not guaranting it's gonna happen, cause its DEFINITELY not going to. Anywho, I'm in the middle of writing a total action packed, spy, romance between Speedy and Raven. It's about a new villain coming into town, doing mysterious robberies for what seems like no reason, so Robin has nominated Speedy and Raven to go undercover as spy's to catch the thief as he believes there's something more to the villain than what it seems, but a certain archer beginning to fall for the empath at the same time, and its jeopardizing the mission! I know this summary sucks but one the story comes out you'll understand! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!


	5. More than anything

Speedy walked back to the hotel, a bag of hot food hanging from one wrist. He brushed off all the weird stares he would get, and entered his and Aqualads bedroom. Aqualad sat up, not greeting his arrival. Speedy sat on his bed and opened up the bag, smelling it and sighing. He pulled out a box of pancakes and a bacon burger out and began to eat.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Aqualad said, putting down the magazine he was reading and crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up freak!" Speedy yelled taking another bite of his burger.

"You seriously just left like that, do you know how much Robin was worried!" Speedy groaned,

"Whatever, bird brain knows I can look after myself." Silence lingered around the room for a minute or two before Aqualad spoke,

"Look Speedy, I'm sorry for trying to get that secret out of you, I know it's probably personal and it was the wrong thing to do." He sighed, Speedy turned his way raising and eyebrow before continuing to eat.

"It's alright, here, have a pancake." He said, chucking a box over to Aqualads bed, he smiled gratefully.

"Thankyou."

...

"Alright team, boys will come with me to the tower and girls...you just- just do what you want for the day, but if there is crime you will be the ones fighting." Robin exclaimed waving one hand in the air, motioning for the girls to go.

"Oh, so you don't think us girls can do the hard work?" Bee exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well first of all, Raven doesn't have any clothes, and second you'll be working with me tomorrow." Robin explained,

"Beastboy doesn't have any either," Raven scowled. Beastboy had a sheepish grin on his face, Robin sighed.

"Alright, I'll spilt us into teams of 7. Uh, Aqualad, Cole, Star, Mas and Menos, Jericho, you'll be with me today. Beastboy, Raven, Speedy, Wally, Jinx, Cyborg and Bee, you guys go tomorrow. Fair?" Everyone agreed and went where they were supposed to.

...

"Wow, this is going to take forever to clean up." Cole said, kicking around some ash.

"Oh! I do hope all our belongings are unharmed." Star squealed, leaving for her room. Almost the entire top floor of the tower was damaged, Robin had declared the reason the fire started was still unknown.

"Well team, we better start cleaning, if you find a smaller item unharmed place it in my room please, as it was undamaged." Robin ordered, everyone nodded and started working.

...

"Well Rae, we've got nothing to wear. Shopping?" Beastboy said cheekily, slinging his arm around Ravens shoulder.

"We'll get arrested you know, for being in our underwear, in public." She growled, "I'm NOT going shopping. You dont want another Teen Titans scandal going into the paper now do you? We got in enough trouble last time that happened."

xXx flashback xXx

Robin tapped the microphone, sending an eerie noise past everyone's ears, making some cringe. After a few moments he spoke,

"If they're are any questions anyone would like to ask, please go ahead." He stated, almost very single persons hand flew up into the air, along with a microphone and some cameras.

"Beastboy! Over here!"

"Robin how do you feel about this?"

"Robin, have you-"

"Silence!" Raven yelled over the microphone, "one at a time please." Hands shot up into the air again, as the reporters became quiet. Raven pointed to a short woman in the front row.

"I have a question for Robin, so sir, how has all these events effected the team?" She asked, holding her microphone up high in the air, Robin paused.

"You see being a hero is difficult, and on missions you have to learn to keep your emotions to yourself and get te job done quickly and efficiently. And that's what we have been doing, what we always have done, so no it has not effected the team, nor will it in the future." He said confidently, pointing to another lady in the front row.

"Beastboy, Raven, how far have you taken your relationship? And why?" The two teen looked at each other nervously for a second before Raven spoke,

"I do admit we have done some pretty stupid over the last week but we love each other, so if this is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives, then so be it." The crowd erupted in murmurs, stopping quickly when Beastboy coughed into the microphone.

"We uhh, also have some pretty big news," He started grabbing Raven hand from under the table. "Raven and I are to be married," He grinned, while the crowd gasped along with the rest of the titans.

"You two are engaged!" Cyborg yelled happily,

xXx flashback end xXx

"Hehe, guess not. But..we do need clothes, and I'm pretty sure nothings left of our room." He smiled, sadly he knew it was true, Raven who was smart enough to grab her communicator, called Robin.

"What are you-"

"Hey Robin, it's Raven. Can you check our room, see if there is any clothes left?" Raven asked,

"Sure." Robin answered, a crunching noise was heard, most probably the sound of ashes underneath Robins feet. A few minutes later he returned,

"I checked your room, thankfully it was untouched so you've got plenty of clean uniforms to wear if you want to pick them up."

"Thankyou Robin, we'll be there soon."

... At the end of the day because I can't be bothered writing how they cleaned it up. (Haha) And I'm sure you don't want to hear about it either XD

"Robin and the others should be back in an hour," Raven stated, peering at a small white clock to the other side of their hotel room, it was 6 o'clock and they would be back at 7. Beastboy and Raven who were both now wearing Their uniforms, were sitting on their bed, Beastboy flicking through TV channels and Raven reading some type of magazine.

"Cool." Beastboy said before yawning and turning the TV off. He sat quietly as Raven continued to read her magazine, after a minute she answered,

"Yes Beastboy?" He looked up at her, twiddling his thumbs and sitting cross legged.

"Oh no nothing, just bored." He replied, "Do you wanna talk?" He smiled goofily, laying back as Raven put her head on his shoulder and tossing her magazine aside.

"Sure," She giggled, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uhh, heh heh never really thought of that. Well, I dunno, our future?" Beastboy said wearily, linking fingers with Raven. She smiled a little,

"What do you think our futures going to be like?" She asked,

"Amazing I'll bet," Beastboy smiled, making Raven smile too as The changeling pulled the covers over his own body, letting Raven rest on his chest, entwining their legs while Beastboy twirled a little of Ravens hair around his finger.

"We have to have a late honeymoon," Raven said joyfully,

"Oh yeah! We never had one did we? Got to caught up," He chuckled, "So, where will we go?"

She thought for a second before replying,

"Maybe Hawaii, Greece, Italy, Brazil, hmm London?" Raven sighed, looking inquisitive.

"Nope! Not London, I still have nightmares.." Beastboy shivered making Raven laugh, "What about Paris? The city of love?"

"Perfect. When do we leave?"

"Uhh, a few days? It'll give us enough time to pack, get tickets, book a hotel, stuff like that. Oh and it'll give ME enough time to convince Robin." Beastby smiled cheekily, Raven hummed, closing her eyes and listening to the quickened beat of Beastboys heart, with every thump of his heart she felt herself become more relaxed. More so as Beastboy let his eyes droop and his head sit atop of Ravens. He sighed in content, pulling his beautiful wife even closer, well if that were possible. As minutes past, Raven was very close to falling asleep, as Beastboy continued to smile and play with her hair.

"I love you more than anything in the world my Raven, never forget that."

She smiled. _Never..._


End file.
